ekonomovefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Business Economics and Management
1. Basic principles of marketing and marketing planning; definition, funtion of marketing, concepts of firm management, basic terms – utility, need, wals, desires, satisfaction, market, exchange, sonsumer value, types of consumer activities, 4P, 4C, B2C and B2B marketing, market characteristics – market potential, market capacity, market share, market satiation, competitive advantage, USP, relation of marketing to other activities of the firm, sources of marketing information, marketing research, marketing plan, segmentation, marketing mix, uncommon methods of marketing – guerilla marketing, viral marketing. 2. Consumer behavior; research objectives, shopping decision-making process, shopping roles, types of shopping behavior, factors of shopping behavior – personal, psychological, social, cultural, shopping behavior of organisations. 3. Product; definition, product vs. utility, basc components/layers of product, consumer goods, industrial goods, preparation of new priduct, phases of accepting of a new produkt, product life-cycle, product mix, product line, services – characteristics, marketing of services. 4. Price; price and its functions, price policy and its targets, limiting factors of price setting, price elasticity, methods of price setting, price strategy, price discrimination, price changes – discounts (volume, functional, seasonal, time, trade-in, …). 5. Distribution; distribution in marketing – aims, tangible and intagible flows, distribution channels, direkt and indirect distribution, specifics of distribution by product (consumer goods, industrial goods, services), levels of distribution intensity. 6. Promotion; comunication mix – instruments of marketing communicatoin, targets, AIDA koncept, advertisement – types, functions, recommendations, direct marketing, public relations, personal selling, at place promotion, sponzoring, product/corporate placement, POS/POP, merchandising, process of communication, media – broadcasting, television, printed media, internet, push and pull strategy, campaign plan. 7. Role and fuction of trade; definitiv of trade, functional and institutional approach, economic and entreprice approach, trade classification, trade effectiveness, transactional theory, trade history, types of risks and risk prevention – penalties and delay fees. 8. Trade agents; agents a middlemen, type of wholesale and retail activities, retail chains, retail shop units, classification and dynamics of shops, retailing. 9. Trade logistics; commodity classification, typical operations in wholesale and retail units, handling device and mechanisms, space dispositin of shops, handling unit, packaging, assortment – changes, operoseness, commodity flow informatik systemí, shop equipment and ambiance, shop felxibility, services in retail. 10. Price and price setting; aids of price setting, discouts and thein classificaton, retail price, mark-ups and thier calculation, price linies, psychologic attitude to price, packet pricing, price leader, discount strategy and timing, methods of service pricing. 11. Domination and diversification in trade; highly integrated firns, vertical cooperation, franchising, horizontal cooperation, intagible values influencing cooperations, retail marks. 12. Types of selling and distribution channel decision-making; distribution, distribution channel, alternative distribution channels, flows in distribution channel, distribution targets, distribution tasks, number and intensity of distribution levels, factors of distrubution channel structure, cost of distribution. 13. Operations management; process, types of operation strategies, standardization, standards calculation methods. 14. Product and service design; design process, Taguchi method, house of quality, Computer Aided Design. 15. Selection of location and facility layout. 16. Inventory management; inventory, types, reasons for inventory formation. 17. Principles of planning and managing operations; push principle – MRP, pull principle – JIT, KANBAN, Theory of constraints. 18. Quality management; term “quality”, continuous improvement, quality circles, TQM. 19. International quality standards; ISO 9000, EFQM. 20. Personnel administration; tasks, types of activities, leadership styles, influence of corporate culture. 21. Job conditions; physical and social conditions, working hours. 22. Planning in personnel administration; planning methods, work standardization, searching for employees, recruitment and selection. 23. Personnel information system; evaluation of employees, employee distribution, training, 24. Compensation, care for employees, labour relations, collective bargaining. Kategorie:Otázky k SBZ 2011